Cat From Heaven
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Dedicated for Mike Nowitzky. Love and Miss u so Much! Fic Song : In Between by Linkin Park, my favorite band


**Disclaimer** : Ya, ya, ya. Kuroshitsuji itu punya Yana Toboso. Ampe bosen ngomongnya.

**Warning** : AU, croosover sama he- err - baca aja deh!

* * *

**XXX**

**CAT FROM HEAVEN**

**XXX**

**Sebastian's PoV**

"Kamu itu sedang apa sih, Sebby? Daripada menggambar tak jelas begitu lebih baik belajar, kan?" aku membalik kertas yang sebelumnya kugores-gores agar tidak bisa dilihat Mum.

"Aku akan belajar nanti"

"Kenapa sih kau itu nggak pernah menghentikan kegiatan tak bergunamu itu? memangnya menggambar komik anak kecil begitu bisa memberimu apa?" tanyanya dengan nada menyebalkan seperti biasa. Aku menggigit bibir.

Wanita ini…dia tak pernah mengerti apapun tentangku. Tak pernah mau tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku melakukannya karena suka. Tak ada alasan yang lain. Dan yang dia lakukan, hanya bertanya dan bertanya lagi.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, aku melesat meninggalkannya dan pergi keluar.

Kusandarkan tubuhku di pohon ek di samping rumah. Selalu begini. Kenapa Mum tak pernah berhenti membuat hatiku sakit? Aku…benci dia. Benci.

Namaku Sebastian Michaelis. Aku memang punya hubungan yang renggang dengan ibuku yang, yeah, orangtuaku satu-satunya saat ini. Saat kecil, aku diasuh oleh nenekku. Saat tahu masuk ke sekolah dasar sama artinya dengan sekolah di London dan tinggal bersama orangtuaku, aku senang bukan kepalang. Tapi ternyata, apa yang kubayangkan tak berjalan sesuai keinginanku. Aku…menyesal.

Aku punya dua orang kakak yang iseng-iseng. Bard dan William. Mereka sering menggodaku dan membuatku menangis saat aku kecil. Dan apa yang kudapatkan? Pelukan dari ibu yang menenangkanku? Oh, bukan! Aku mendapatkan bonus memar di paha atas segala kenaasanku yang diberi oleh Mum agar aku berhenti menangis. Sementara kakak-kakakku, mereka bebas hukuman. Kenapa Mum bisa begitu tak adil? Karena mereka berdua lebih lama tinggal bersamanya ketimbang akukah?

Dan sejak itu, aku seolah dilahirkan hanya untuk melakukan kesalahan. Aku berhenti diberi uang jajan hanya karena aku menggunakannya untuk menabung. Aku dikatai bodoh hanya karena aku terlalu malas mengerjakan PR hingga buku PR-ku hanya berisi lingkaran merah semua. Padahal, tanpa itu saja aku tetap dapat ranking 10! Aku dibilang pencari muka hanya karena mencuci piring tepat disaat Mum pulang kerja.

Dan yang paling tidak bisa kuterima adalah, Mum mengambil buku yang dia belikan untuk menulis coret-coretan matematika hanya karena aku menggunakannya untuk membuat komik dan gambar! _Please_! Kalau hanya matematika aku tak perlu menggunakan buku seperti itu. Sampai saat ini, aku bahkan tak tahu buku itu ada dimana. Menyebalkan!

Aku memang suka menggambar yang entah kenapa, tak disukai satupun oleh anggota keluargaku. Mereka sering mengolok-olokku bahwa apa yang kulakukan itu tak berguna. _Well_, Dad mungkin lebih bijak dari mereka dalam menanggapiku, tapi sayangnya saat aku butuh dia, dia ada di Amerika, Canada, atau Singapura dan sekarang…di surga. Dan aku harus kembali terjebak dengan orang-orang menyebalkan yang sama sekali tak mengerti hasrat terpendamku.

Menggambar itu bukan obsesiku, itu _passion_-ku. Membuat Komik itu bukan sisi _childish_-ku, aku hanya…merasa ingin melakukannya. Seperti anugrah yang diberi Tuhan dan kalau mereka tak begitu kolot dan diktator, pasti mereka tau yang disebut _Multiple Intelegence_ dimana salah satunya adalah seni yang kuyakini sebagai eksistensiku!

Tapi aku tahu bahwa aku tetap membutuhkan Mum. Aku ingin dia mengakuiku seperti dia mengakui Bard ataupun William. Akhirnya aku mulai mencoba melakukan apa yang dia minta. Aku tak rajin belajar, tapi paling tidak aku mencoba menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumahku dan membaca bukuku dikala ujian. Kudapatkan juara 1, juara umum, jadi kesayangan guru-guru, tapi apa yang menjadi tujuanku tak tercapai.

Mum tetap saja mengatai aku bodoh dan malas entah apa alasannya. Padahal kedua kakakku tak pernah punya prestasi lebih baik dariku. Aku…kecewa. Pujian dari semua orang entah kenapa seperti tak ada artinya jika dibandingkan pengakuan dari Mum. Dan itu yang tak kudapatkan. Aku…kacau.

Masuk _High School_, aku mulai bosan melakukan sesuatu untuk ibuku. aku belajar dengan rajin untuk apa? Hanya agar dia berhenti mengatakan aku bodoh. Itu saja! Dan jika itu tak bisa kudapatkan, haruskah aku tetap belajar? Jawabannya _nope_.

_Well_, walau tanpa belajar pun, aku tetap sanggup mendapatkan beasiswa yang - yeah, tak pernah kulaporkan pada Mum. Memangnya dia peduli? Datang mengambil rapotku saja tak pernah. Dia hanya sibuk kerja, kerja, dan kerja. Oh iya! satu lagi. Mencelaku.

Beasiswa yang kudapatkan memang berupa uang tunai dan itu kugunakan untuk sesuatu yang benar-benar kusuka. Les menggambar komik! Tentu saja itu kurahasiakan. Dan yang tadi kukerjakan adalah salah satu tugas dari tempat lesku. Entah apa yang akan Mum katakan kalau mengetahui ini. _Well_, aku tak peduli.

Kami sering bertengkar mulut. Dan aku tak pernah menyesali apa yang kuucapkan padanya. Kata-katanya…menyakitkan. Dan dia selalu sanggup membuatku terpuruk. Dia…adalah pembunuh kreativitasku. Pembunuh identitasku. Padahal, apa salahnya jika aku mempunyai pendapat sendiri tentang suatu hal? Apa salahnya jika aku punya…keinginan?

Aku menggigit bibir dengan geram sebelum sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh lenganku. Kudapati satu sosok yang entah kenapa selalu datang disaat aku butuh teman bercerita. Disaat aku bertengkar dengan Mum. Disaat aku membutuhkan sentuhan lembut dan hangat.

"Ah, Ciel!" seruku dengan nada gembira yang tak dapat kusembunyikan. Ah, betapa senangnya aku karena dia datang. Apalagi disaat aku memang butuh dia. Dia…adalah satu-satunya yang selalu mendengarkanku tanpa memprotes, menasehati dengan suara lembutnya setelah aku bercerita panjang lebar, dan memberikanku pelukan hangat saat aku membutuhkan pegangan. Kuelus kepalanya perlahan.

"Miaw!" sahutnya. Dia nampak begitu menikmati elusan dikepalanya hingga matanya tertutup khidmat. Saat aku berhenti mengelus kepalanya, dia membuka mata seolah memprotes. Tapi aku senang melihat bola matanya yang seperti kelereng biru itu. seperti tenggelam dalam suasana yang menenangkan dan menghanyutkan.

"Miaw!" dia mengusapkan lehernya di jari-jariku yang masih terulur. Kuturuti kemauannya. Kuelus lehernya dengan telunjukku. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

Oh, iya! Ciel ini adalah seekor kucing yang selalu datang ke rumahku dan kuberi makan. Entah sejak kapan. Mum tak suka hewan, makanya aku tak bisa memeliharanya di rumah. Bulunya berwarna abu-abu kebiruan dan matanya sebiru lautan. Aku menamainya Ciel. Kalian tahu, Ciel selalu datang ke rumah dan dia akan segera pergi setelah kupeluk entah kuberi makan atau tidak. Seolah dia hadir hanya untuk jatah sebuah pelukan dari pekerjaan sampingannya menjadi psikiaterku. Dan itu sangat manis.

Untuk ukuran seekor jantan yang cukup berumur, dia termasuk kecil. Namun diluar itu semua, dia adalah penyeimbang spiritualku. Dia membuatku tenang dengan menceritakan semua hal padanya. Dan dia pendengar yang lebih baik diantara semua orang di rumah ini ataupun temanku di sekolah.

Teman? _Please_! Aku tak punya. Bukan tak punya dalam arti harfiah. Aku punya banyak teman, bercanda, tertawa, belajar bersama, sampai jalan-jalan bersama pun aku sering. Hanya saja…aku melakukannya tanpa ikatan. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa percaya mereka. Aku menganggap bahwa mereka mau bersamaku karena prestasiku di sekolah. Mereka…hanya tempatku bersenang-senang untuk lari dari kenyataan. Tak lebih, tak kurang.

"Ciel! naiklah kepangkuanku!" Ciel memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut, lalu dia melompat ke pangkuanku. Dia langsung bergelung nyaman sementara aku mulai mengelus kepalanya.

"Ciel, kau tahu? Tadi aku dan Mum…"

.

.

**Ciel's PoV**

Aku menikmati setiap belaian yang datang ke kepalaku. Hanya saja…aku selalu tak tahan jika _Master_ bersedih. _Master_? Ya, kupanggil saja demikian. Aku tak tahu namanya. Tapi dia memberiku nama Ciel. Bagus, ya? Terdengar seperti kucing mahal saja.

Hari ini _Master_ bercerita lagi tentang ibunya. Sebenarnya aku tak begitu mengerti apa yang dia katakan, tapi aku tahu kalau dia bersedih. Itu membuatku dadaku sakit. Terkadang dia menangis dan memelukku kencang-kencang jika benar-benar sedih. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Tuhan…adakah yang bisa kulakukan untuk _Master_ yang baik ini? yang telah memberiku nama, susu, ikan, sesekali mengijinkanku masuk diam-diam ke kamarnya, dan yang paling penting, memberiku pelukan.

Tuhan…

"Sebentar, ya Ciel! aku punya makanan kaleng untukmu. Kuambilkan dulu, ya!" dengan lembut dia meletakkanku di rumput. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang menjauh. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Tapi…apa?

Seandainya aku manusia, mungkin akan lebih mudah menyampaikan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya lega. Yang terpenting, aku tak ingin dia membenci ibunya sendiri. Tapi…itu tak mungkin.

"Ciel" sebuah suara lembut yang asalnya darimana masuk ke telingaku yang kini menegak mencari-cari asal suara.

"Siapa?" tanyaku dengan waspada. Kedengarannya itu bukan kucing lain.

"Aku Tuhan"

"Tu-Tuhan? Akh!"

"Ya, Ciel! aku mendengar permohonanmu yang sangat mulia. Aku bisa memenuhi permohonanmu" sahut asal suara itu.

"Permohonanku?"

"Ya. Kau ingin menolong tuanmu itu, kan? Kau ingin menjadi manusia agar bisa bicara dengannya, bukan?" aku ternganga. Apa ini…benar-benar Tuhan? Tapi…siapa lagi? Yang bisa mendengar permohonan itu memang hanya Tuhan, kan?

"Be-benar, Tuhan! Aku…aku tak ingin melihatnya bersedih lagi" jawabku.

"Aku bisa mengabulkannya"

"Be-benarkah?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Ya, tapi…ada syaratnya"

"Syarat?"

"Ya, kau akan jadi manusia dengan kesempatan menemuinya sekali saja. Setelah bicara dengannya, kau akan kembali menjadi kucing. Dan setelah masalah anak itu selesai…"

.

.

**Sebastian's PoV**

Sepulang les, aku memutuskan duduk-duduk di taman. Pokoknya aku tak mau pulang cepat karena hari ini Mum libur dan ada di rumah. Malas. Paling kami hanya akan ribut lagi. Lebih enak disini. Aku bisa melihat senja yang begus. Sedikit menenangkan. Yah, meskipun tak lebih menenangkan dibanding bercerita pada Ciel.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Ciel tak datang ke rumah. Kucari dijalanan tempatnya biasa menungguku dan di lingkungan rumah, juga tak ada. Kemana dia? Aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Permisi, boleh duduk disini?" aku mendongak dan mendapati seorang anak lelaki manis yang usianya mungkin hanya terpaut satu atau dua tahun lebih muda dariku berdiri di samping tempat duduk taman yang kududuki. Dia punya tubuh mungil dengan rambut abu-abu biru dan mata sebiru langit. _Image_-nya…sepertinya tidak asing. Terasa sangat akrab.

Dia mengambil duduk di sampingku.

"Mm…langit sore itu bagus, ya!" aku hanya bisa memperhatikan tingkahnya yang berseri-seri. Dia pasti punya kehidupan yang mudah dan bisa membuatnya tersenyum terus menerus seperti itu. "Namamu…siapa?"

Aku tersentak saat dia beralih memandangku. Sial! Aku kedapatan memperhatikannya! Aku yakin kalau sekarang aku _blushing_. Ha? _Blushing_?

"Sebastian" jawabku sambil membuang pandangan.

"Sebastian. Mm…kenapa kau kelihatan sedih?" tanyanya lagi. Oke, cukup! Siapapun anak ini, dia sudah dengan tak sopan dan _to the point_ melanggar batas nyamanku.

"Bukan urusanmu!" a-apa-apaan ini? Tadi kan aku mau memakinya! Dan yang bisa kuucapkan hanya…bukan urusanmu? _What the_- Lagipula…tak sopan sekali dia! Dia bahkan belum menyebutkan nama. "Namamu?"

"Ha? Aku? Kan kau yang mem- eh, eh, eh! Maaf! Aku Ciel! maaf! Maaf!" aku hanya bisa ternganga melihat tingkahnya. Dan siapa tadi namanya? Ciel? Seperti nama kucingku. Ah, benar juga! _Image_-nya mirip dengan Ciel kucing! Warna rambutnya seperti warna bulu Ciel. matanya juga sama biru dan bulat besar. Dan namanya… Tanpa sadar aku terkekeh.

"Hihihi"

"Eh? Ke-kenapa tertawa? Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" tanya anak itu dengan tampang bingung. Itu membuatnya tambah menggemaskan.

"Tidak! Bukan. Kau…mirip dengan kucingku. Nama kalian juga sama. Ciel. Hahaha!"

"Hoe? Benarkah?" aku makin tergelak dengan reaksinya yang membuat wajahnya imut dan lucu. Tak lama aku menjaga sikap lagi. Ukh! Tingkahku sama tak sopannya. Menertawai orang yang baru saja kutemui. Lebih parah malah. Membandingkannya dengan kucing!

"Maaf! Maaf, ya!" ujarku. Ciel sedikit cemberut, tapi tak lama dia mulai bertanya lagi.

"Ma- eh! Sebastian, kenapa kau duduk disini sendirian?" tanyanya dengan mata biru yang memancarkan oranye senja.

"Hm…aku hanya sedang tidak ingin pulang. Aku…bla…bla…bla…"

"Ah!" aku menutup mulutku. Tanpa sadar aku menceritakan semua. Semua masalahku. Pada orang asing ini yang usianya tidak lebih tua dariku. Kenapa? Padahal selama ini aku tak pernah mempercayai siapapun. Padahal aku selalu menyimpan Sebastian pemurung rapat-rapat dari teman-teman sekolahku. Tapi kenapa aku bisa bercerita padanya? Dengan takjub dan perasaan malu, aku melirik kearahnya.

Dia hanya diam. Tak menertawaiku atas kelemahanku. Tak sedikitpun menyindir atau mengejekku, sampai akhirnya…

"Ibumu pasti sayang padamu, Sebastian. Percayalah!"

"Cih! Sayang apanya? Jahat begitu!" sahutku. Mataku terbelalak saat Ciel menangkap wajahku dan memaksaku memandangnya.

"_No_! tak ada ibu yang jahat! Aku yakin itu!" dia melepas wajahku. "Aku…sejak kecil ibuku pergi meninggalkanku. Aku hanya sendirian. Kedinginan, kelaparan, dan aku menyalahkan ibuku. Kemana dia? Kenapa dia tak ada di sampingku? Kenapa dia meninggalkanku? Betapa kejamnya sosok ibu bagiku. Tapi…"

"Aku ingat ketika pertama lahir ke dunia, ibulah yang memelukku. Ibu yang melingkupiku dengan kehangatan. Ibulah yang selalu membelai rambutku, memberiku air susu, menyelamatkanku berkali-kali dari bahaya. Ibu…aku yakin bahwa ibu meninggalkanku dengan alasan yang pantas. Kalau mengingat segala perjuangannya, aku merasa hangat. Ibu mungkin tak ada disampingku untuk memeluk dan membisikkan kata-kata indah, tapi…dia ada disini. Dihatiku. Menuntunku bahkan disaat dia tak ada. Akuilah, Sebastian! Ibumu juga…tidaklah seburuk yang kau bicarakan"

Saat Ciel menoleh dan mendapatiku ternganga, aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan takjub. Ah, apa iya ibuku baik? Apa iya?

Tiba-tiba berbagai bayangan berkelebat dikepalaku. Saat aku masih tinggal dengan nenek, Mum sering menjengukku, memelukku, menemaniku hingga aku jatuh tertidur. Karena itu aku senang saat tahu akan tinggal dengan wanita itu. Dia…hangat. Begitu pikirku.

Lalu terbayang disaat-saat aku sedang sakit. Yang menjagaku adalah…ya, Mum. Tak peduli bahwa dia pulang larut dan harus bolos kerja keesokan harinya, dia terus ada di sampingku siang dan malam. Mum yang pertama datang memelukku jika aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Mum juga sering memasak makanan kesukaanku. Aku bahkan pernah mendapatinya mencium dahiku dipagi hari. Disaat dia harus berangkat kerja dan mengira diriku masih tidur. Mum…

Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir. Ah, kau ini memang kekanakan Sebastian. Begitu banyak kebaikan yang sudah Mum lakukan padaku dan yang kuingat darinya hanyalah hal-hal buruk saja! Sebastian, kau sangat…

"Sebastian, aku tahu, sulit bagimu untuk memaafkan ibumu dengan segala hal menyakitkan yang telah dia buat padamu. Tapi…dia pasti punya alasan. Kau bisa bicara baik-baik dengannya. Dan yang terpenting, kau harus memaafkannya. Dan mintalah maaf juga untuk semua prasangka burukmu"

Saat dia bicara begitu, aku terlalu sibuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang pasti terlihat konyol karena menangis. Tapi ketika aku sanggup mengangkat wajah, dia sudah tak ada. Ciel, menghilang begitu saja seolah dia tak pernah ada disana. Aneh.

Ah, sudahlah! Besok aku akan kesini lagi dan mudah-mudahan aku bisa bertemu dengannya untuk berterima kasih. Tapi saat ini, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang lebih penting.

**XXX**

BRAK!

Kubuka pintu dengan tergesa dan…mendapati Mum melihat kearahku dengan tampang tak suka atas keributan yang aku buat di ruang keluarga. Kedua kakakku yang juga tengah ada disana ikut memandangku dengan tatapan terganggu. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aneh. Perasaanku saat ini…

Aku tahu ini konyol karena untuk pertama kalinya, aku berpikir 'Ah, betapa dia wanita yang sangat aku cintai' saat melihat Mum. Ya, ini pertama kalinya aku mengakui dengan tulus bahwa aku…mencintainya. Mum…

"Mum, tunggu, ya!" seruku sambil melesat menuju kamar. Setelah mengambil apa yang kubutuhkan, aku kembali ke ruang keluarga dan berdiri di depan perapian. Ketiga orang yang ada disana hanya memandangiku dengan heran. Tapi aku tak peduli. Kuangkat gitar yang tadi kuambil dari kamar dan mulai memetik senarnya satu persatu.

"Mum, ini untukmu!" ujarku sebelum menyanyikan lirik lagu yang kubawakan. Mum terlihat terkejut, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

.

.

_Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say  
But trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed  
But somehow I got caught up in between_

_.  
_

_Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say  
But trying to be someone else was harder than it seemed  
But somehow I got caught up in between_

_.  
_

_Between my pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way  
The things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is none_

_.  
_

_Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say  
But trying to regain your trust was harder than it seemed  
But somehow I got caught up in between_

_.  
_

_Between my pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way  
The things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none_

_.  
_

_And I cannot explain to you  
In anything I say or do or plan  
Fear is not afraid of you  
Guilt's a language you can understand  
I cannot explain to you in anything I say or do  
I hope the actions speak the words they can_

_.  
_

_For my pride and my promise  
For my lies and how the truth gets in the way  
The things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is none_

_.  
_

_For my pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way  
The things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none_

_._

_._

Saat aku menyelesaikan laguku, kulihat mata Mum berkaca-kaca. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan haru. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku melangkah mendekatinya. Mum bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dihadapanku. Kamipun saling berpelukan.

"Maaf, Mum! _I love you_!" ujarku sambil memeluknya dengan khidmat. Hal yang entah kapan terakhir kali kulakukan.

"Oh, Sebby! Tahukah kau bahwa aku sudah menunggu kau mengatakan itu lama sekali!" isaknya didadaku.

"Aku juga sudah lama menunggu Mum mengatakannya padaku" Mum melepaskan pelukannya. Pipinya basah oleh air mata dan dia menyentuh wajahku dengan lembut.

"Mum, maaf jika selama ini aku selalu menyakitimu. Untuk itu semua, aku meminta maaf dari hatiku yang paling dalam. Tapi Mum juga harus tahu, aku juga merasakan sakit yang sama setiap kali kita bertengkar. Aku juga merasa sakit saat Mum mengabaikan apa yang kuinginkan. Karena itu…aku memaafkan Mum"

"Oh, Sebby! Maafkan Mum, Sayang! Mum sangat mencintaimu. Hanya saja…ah, lama sekali kesalahpahaman ini, ya?" kamipun berpelukan kembali. Kedua kakakku yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan saja, ikut bergabung memeluk kami.

"Maafkan kami juga, ya Sebby!" kata Bard dan William. Ah, betapa senangnya aku hari ini. Hatiku terasa sangat lega. Ciel benar. Mulai hari ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja karena kami semua akan mulai untuk saling mendengar. Bukankah mendengar itu hal yang sederhana saja? Tapi yang sederhana itulah yang membuat seseorang tergoda untuk mengabaikannya. Kamilah contohnya.

Terima kasih banyak Ciel…

Eh, Ciel! benar! Aku harus cerita pada kucing itu sekarang! Dia selalu mendengarku bersedih. Kali ini aku ingin mendengarku dengan cerita yang menyenangkan. Rasanya saat pulang aku melihatnya di halaman rumahku. Akan kucari.

Setelah pelukan keluarga kami selesai, aku langsung melesat keluar dari rumah. Mencari Ciel.

"Ciel! Ciel! Dimana kau? Pus! Meow!" panggilku sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Berharap bisa menemukan sahabat terbaikku itu. Mataku berhenti pada sebuah onggokan hitam di bawah pohon ek. Malam membuat mataku harus bekerja lebih keras untuk melihatnya. Karena tak terlihat apapun, aku mendekat.

Tubuhku terasa kaku. Kututup mulutku dengan pilu. Kakiku…gemetar.

"Ciel!" ya, onggokan hitam itu adalah Ciel. Kucingku. Sahabat terbaikku. Tapi dia tak menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya. Tak memiringkan kepalanya. Tak mengeong manja seperti biasa. Tubuhnya…terbujur kaku. Matanya tertutup dengan tenang.

"Ciel!" perlahan kuangkat tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukanku. Mengeluskan kepalanya didaguku. Ciel…bangun! Bangunlah! Kumohon!

"Oh, _dear_!" aku mendongak dengan air mata membanjiri wajahku. Mendapati Mum dan kedua saudaraku menatap dengan kepedihan yang sama. _No_, Ciel masih hidup. Ciel!

"Cieeeeel!" kupeluk tubuh itu lebih erat. Berharap panas tubuhku bisa menjalar ke tubuh kakunya yang dingin. Tapi dia tak bereaksi.

"CIEEELLLL!" kali ini, aku dapatkan pelukan keluarga sekali lagi. Apakah ini sebanding? Apakah ini sebanding dengan kehilanganku akan Ciel?

Tuhan…

.

.

**Ciel's PoV**

"Kau membuatnya makin sedih, lho!" suara tak berwujud itu, suara Tuhan menggema di telingaku. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak. Cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan mati karena usia kucing tak pernah lebih panjang daripada manusia. Aku…hanya bisa menemaninya sementara. Tapi keluarga…mereka abadi selama-lamanya" jawabku.

"Anak baik. Kau bijaksana, Ciel! karena itulah aku mengundangmu untuk pergi bersamaku. Pergi ke surga dimana kau adalah ruh seperti manusia seutuhnya. Mari, Ciel! Ini sudah waktunya" sebuah cahaya membuatku silau. Mungkin itu cahaya menuju surga. Sebelum mengikuti cahaya yang entah membawaku kemana itu, aku menoleh kearah Sebastian. _Master_-ku yang sangat kucintai untuk terakhir kali.

"Semoga kau bahagia. Kehilangan akan diriku tak akan lama, tapi kau akan lebih bahagia bersama keluargamu, _Master_!" aku tersenyum dan…ah, air mata mengalir dari wujud ruh manusiaku. Aku tahu ini adalah senyum bahagia. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan berada disisi _Master_-ku yang sesungguhnya. Tuhan.

Akupun mulai terbang kelangit biru yang dibatasi cahaya. Sadar bahwa kehidupan disana adalah kekal. Dan aku percaya, aku akan bertemu _Master_ Sebastian lagi nantinya. Disisi Tuhan.

Selamat tinggal, Sebastian. Sampai bertemu lagi…

* * *

"Ya, kau akan jadi manusia dengan kesempatan menemuinya sekali saja. Setelah bicara dengannya, kau akan kembali menjadi kucing. Dan setelah masalah anak itu selesai, kau harus ikut denganku ke surga"

"Dengan kata lain…mati?"

"Kau tidak akan mati, Ciel. kau akan kekal disisiku. Selamanya"

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN**

Well, walaupun harus begadang sampe jam 1 malam dengan resiko ga bisa tidur karena baru nonton film horor, akhirnya fic ini selesai juga.

Saya dedikasikan fic ini untuk **Mike Nowitzky** (baca : Maiki), kucing saya tersayang dan tercinta yang telah dipanggil Tuhan beberapa bulan yang lalu dan berulang tahun hari ini. Tapi bekasnya dihati saya sangat terasa. Walaupun mungkin fic ini bukan fic tersedih yang saya buat, ini adalah fic yang saya buat sambil menangis setelah **Selfish Ciel** karena ingatan akan Mike.

Tokoh Sebastian disini, sebenarnya adalah saya sendiri. Jujur saya tidak pernah mengalami masa-masa kecil dimana saya bergelendot manja pada ibu saya dan lain2 yang mungkin kalian lakukan. Penyelesaian masalah saya, tidak semudah di fic ini karena memang masalahnya lebih kompleks. Tapi berkat pengalaman, pemikiran, renungan, dan absolutely Mike, masalah kami bisa terselesaikan dengan baik. Just like Sebby do. Hubungan saya dengan ibu saya sudah baik sekarang. Paling tidak kami bisa bercanda di ruang keluarga dengan akur meskipun berpelukan, cium, dan hal lain yang biasa kalian lakukan pada ibu kalian masih agak terasa silly buat saya *laugh*. Awalnya, punya ibu yang tadinya cuek dan jadi suka bertanya agak membuat saya risih, tapi entah kenapa terkadang saya jadi suka curhat dengan sukarela. Ya, hal-hal macam itu.

Well, mungkin curhat saya terasa membosankan, ya. Tapi saya hanya mau berbagi juga sharing jikalau ada dari kalian yang mengalami hal yang sama. Selama masa pemikiran saya, saya mendapatkan beberapa kesimpulan

1. Pertengkaran merupakan akibat kesalahan dari 2 belah pihak. Jadi kalau bertengkar, tolong introspeksi diri juga, ya

2. Jangan pernah membenci orang yg dia sendiri tak tahu bahwa kalian benci mereka. Bikin capek hati.

3. Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kalian lakukan bukan untuk orang lain, tapi lakukan untuk dirimu sendiri dengan syarat, itu adalah hal yang berguna atau minimal tidak merugikan orang lain

4. Hidup itu adalah pilihan. Kalian sendiri yang memilih. So, jangan salahkan orang lain jika kalian salah langkah, ya! Intinya, jangan bergantung pada orang lain dan pertanggungjawabkan apa yang sudah kamu pilih.

5. Paling penting adalah...memaafkan orang yang telah menyakitimu dan meminta maaf pada Tuhan jikalau sempat terpikir hal-hal yang buruk menimpa orang yang menyakitimu.

.

Oke, mungkin itu hanya petuah yang nggak banget buat kalian. Mau bilang saya sotoy juga tak apa. Tapi buat saya itu membantu, lho!

Sekali lagi, saya hanya mau sharing. Jika tak setuju, buang aja jauh-jauh kesimpulan diatas, Oke!

.

Akhir kata,

Luv u Mike

Luv u Mum

Luv u all my friend

.

My Ow!

^w^

Si Pecinta Kucing

.

**PS** : Bagi kalian yang pernah membaca fic saya yg **"Selfish Ciel"**, Ciel yang mengharapkan Sebastian pulang itu adalah perasaan saya untuk Mike ku tercinta. Miss u so much, Mike!

You so meaned to me, dan kau tak akan terganti meskipun akan banyak kucing yang lebih ganteng hadir dalam hidupku!

Terima kasih untuk 9 tahun yang menakjubkan...

Hope u always by His side


End file.
